


A Killer's Desire

by AngelOfTheNight



Series: Request Stories [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheNight/pseuds/AngelOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU. Francis and Arthur are serial killers who have just come to NYC and are trying to lay low from the law but they have no where to stay and can't seem to keep their primal needs in check. When they run into a young man named Alfred they end up living with him but will the kind boy be enough to suppress their dark urges or will he be just another one of their victims?<br/>Dedicated to Flawsinthisworld</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Anew

Hello readers! So this story is a request from Flawsinthisworld. As soon as she requested it I thought it would be a perfect story for the Halloween season and got started on it right away. I don’t know how many chapters this story is going to be so I’ll just judge how many chapters to do based on how many ideas I can come up with and how popular the story gets. I base popularity on how many different good reviews I get so if you like the story please don’t be afraid to say so. Other than that this story will not be for the faint of heart so now that you’ve been warned please enjoy if dark stories are your thing!

A Killer’s Desire

Chapter 1: Starting Anew

“That will teach you to think you’re hot enough to hit on me!” Arthur panted as he stood over the body of a mangled young woman in a dark trash littered alley. Arthur held a long serrated steak knife that was completely soaked from end to end with nearly black looking sticky blood. A couple of blood spots dotted Arthur’s face while his torso was drenched to the point of dripping more blood wherever he walked.

“You fool! What have you done?!” exclaimed Francis as he exited through a side door and came upon the messy scene. “What part of laying low did you not comprehend?!” he demanded as he grabbed Arthur his shirt collar and lifted him up until he had to stand on his tip toes.

“This one couldn’t be helped! That slut has been undressing me with her eyes for the past hour and then she had the nerve to order me a drink! Then I tried to be polite and tell her I wasn’t interested and after she heard two words of my accent she got all hot and bothered and then she wouldn’t take no for an answer so I felt it was very unfair that she be the only one getting aroused so I leveled the playing field. Besides this is really all your fault for being gone so long” Arthur explained heatedly.

“My fault?! It’s your fault for having no self control! Anyway I couldn’t find any hotels that were in our price range and was relatively clean and had vacancies. Not that you can go anywhere looking like this” Francis replied as he released Arthur and gestured to his appearance. Francis heaved an exasperated sigh before shrugging out of his coat and handing it to Arthur. “Here wrap up in this and let’s get out of here”

Arthur pocketed his bloody steak knife and then pulled the coat tightly around himself; due to their height difference the coat covered Arthur’s neck to just past his knees. As Francis hurried toward the entrance to the alley Arthur gave a last longing glance at his handiwork.

“Hurry up! I’d prefer to not get caught up in something I had no hand in!” Francis hissed impatiently. Arthur sighed before catching up with him. “At this hour there shouldn’t be too many people out and the streets were clear when I came looking for you”

“So are we going to find a hostel to go crash at for a few hours then?” inquired Arthur as he rounded the corner on Francis’s heels.

“Ow!” cried out a blonde man with glasses as he stumbled backward.

“Oh!” Francis heaved in surprise as he realized he had run right into someone. “My apologies! Are you alright?”

“Yeah” the boy replied as he recovered. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?”

“Just looking for a place to rest. My friend here isn’t feeling too well and we’re exhausted from traveling the past few days” explained Francis. Arthur quickly turned away and hunched over while leaning against the wall looking like he was going to vomit. Once the boy turned his attention back to Francis, Arthur tried to discreetly wipe his face with his coat sleeve.

“Well it’s like 4:00 in the morning so you might have some trouble finding a place that will let you in at this hour. How sick is your friend?”

“He just had a little too much to drink, he just needs to sleep it off and he’ll be good as new!”

‘Stop being nosy and leave!’ Arthur silently demanded.

“Well how long were you two planning to stay in New York?” the boy continued.

“For as long as we can. We’re looking for jobs right now and as soon as we grow tired of this city we’ll move on to the next one. Now we really must get going” Arthur interrupted as he pushed passed Francis and the stranger.

“Wait! You two could crash at my place for a while!” the boy blurted out before Arthur could get ten steps away from him.

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked he turned around.

“That is if you want to…my parents died a few months ago and I don’t have any other family so I have a house with some spare rooms” the boy said suddenly becoming nervous.

“That’s very kind of you. Do you always let random people stay at your house?” Francis asked.

“No, you two would be the first. I guess I do get a little lonely sometimes and wouldn’t mind the company but it’s also going to get deathly cold around here soon and it bothers me when I see people that could use some help and people just ignore them”

“Are you sure there’s no catch attached to your invitation?” Arthur asked skeptically.

“Um I guess I would kind of expect you to keep the house clean and help with bills when you get back on your feet” the boy replied as he shyly stared at his feet.

“Well if that’s all we’d be love to take you up on your offer!” Francis exclaimed. As the boy’s face brightened Francis quickly clocked eyes with Arthur who nodded in agreement.

“Great! I’m Alfred Jones by the way” the boy said as he started to walk past Francis.

“My name is Arthur Kirkland and my associate is Francis Bonnefoy. Tell me Alfred, what’s kept you out at this hour?” said Arthur as he walked beside Alfred.

“I was at a club with some friends and I was having so much fun that I lost track of time. My place is a bit of a walk do you feel well enough to walk or to you want me to try and hail a cab?”

“Walking will be fine. If he passes out I’ll just carry him” answered Francis as he caught up and walked on the other side of Alfred.

“Ok then” Alfred replied as he shot Arthur a concerned look. Arthur gave him a reassuring smile before walking slightly ahead.

‘Naïve git! You’ve just invited wolves into your den and as soon as your usefulness runs out I’ll turn your corpse into my plaything before leaving pieces of it all over the city!’ a devious smirk twitched across Arthur’s face.

Soon enough they arrived in a small, quiet suburb and Alfred indicated which house was his.

“My house is pretty well stocked so help yourselves to anything in the kitchen” said Alfred as he fumbled to unlock the front door. Washing machine is in the basement and you can ask me about anything else. As soon as they were through the door they were in a cozy living room. “If you go that way you’ll find the kitchen and this way leads to the bedrooms” Alfred said as he led them through the living room and then down a long hallway. “The back room is mine but you two can have any of the other rooms”  
On the right side of the hall was one room and the bathroom. On the left there were two more bedrooms. Arthur claimed the room next to the bathroom and Francis took the room directly across from Arthur. “So if you two are good now I’m going to go get some sleep” stated Alfred as he disappeared into the back bedroom. After a few minutes Francis joined Arthur in his room.

“We can grab our stuff the next time he goes out” said Francis as he took a seat on Arthur’s bed.

“I’m just astounded at his complete lack of instincts! Who in their right mind invites two strangers to come live with them!? Especially if they live alone. I must admit I’ve been thinking of all the awful things I could do to him when we’re ready to move on” replied Arthur.

“I agree he’s much too trusting but he did help us out so don’t so anything cruel to him. You know that between the two of us we can count the people who have been good to us on a single hand”

“Very well I’ll put those thoughts on the back burner for now but you wait, he’ll turn out to be just as rotten as pretty much everyone else we’ve ever met and when he does I won’t let you help me carve him up”

“Well you should do something about your clothes before he sees you and gets suspicious”

“I guess I’ll go take a shower and hide the clothes under the bed until you go out for our stuff tomorrow. If he comes looking for me I’ll just say I’m still sick”

“So you’re going to sleep naked?” a sly grin crossed Francis’s face.

“Don’t get any ideas. If I catch you in here before you have my change of clothes you won’t like the consequences to your actions” Arthur warned as Francis retreated to his own room. Arthur took a deep breath and let it out before heading into the bathroom. He double checked that he locked the door before turning the shower on and carefully taking off his clothes as to not get any potentially still wet blood on anything.

“Arthur?” Alfred called as he knocked on the door.

“What do you want?!” Arthur called back surprised.

“I just wanted to let you know I left a set of clothes out on your bed and I put some medicine on the dresser. Feel better!”  
Arthur heard his footsteps scurry away before he could utter a response. Arthur shook his head before stepping into the shower.

‘Stupid boy…you really shouldn’t be so attentive’ he thought as the hot water cleansed him of the day’s events. As Arthur reentered his room he quickly threw his soiled clothes under the bed and checked the few hiding places for Francis. On his bed lay a pair of jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and socks. Right next to that set of clothing were sweat pants and a tank top. ‘I guess he really can be thoughtful’ he decided as he slipped into the comfortable offered pajamas.

The next morning Arthur awoke to a familiar aroma filling the house. He made his way to the kitchen to find Francis preparing a variety of breakfast foods.

“Good morning! I see you found the latest hospitality our host has provided us” Francis greeted as he eyes the pajamas and gestured to his own unfamiliar day clothes.

“What are you doing?” Arthur replied grumpily.

“Making a gourmet breakfast to thank our host for taking us in. You should find a way to show him you’re grateful too” replied Francis as Arthur lazily took a seat at the table and waited to be served.

“Oh man that smells heavenly!” Alfred announced as he came into the kitchen. “What’s on the menu?”

“Anything you could want, I prepared muffins, bacon, pancakes, toast-” Francis began to list before Alfred cut him off.

“That all sounds good to me! I’ll try at least a bite of everything! Are you feeling any better today Arthur” inquired Alfred as he pulled orange juice out of the refrigerator and started making some coffee.

“I am thank you but why did you get back up after you had already gone to bed and especially after wearing yourself out clubbing?” replied Arthur.

“When I’m trying to fall asleep my mind remembers everything I forgot to do during the day and if it’s important I can’t sleep until I take care of it” explained Alfred as he joined Arthur at the table. “So I’m not trying to pry or anything but could you guys tell me a little more about yourselves?”

“Well I’m originally from Paris and Arthur’s from London. We’ve traveled through most of Europe and first met in Scotland many years ago” started Francis as he served breakfast and took a seat himself.

“We don’t really have any family or friends and I’m not very sociable so after I was able to get along with Francis I just ended up sticking with him” finished Arthur.

“That’s awesome! I’ve been to a couple of other cities but Europe must be breath taking!” exclaimed Alfred.

“It is beautiful but New York is just as charming as any other well known city” replied Francis.

“Well since it’s Saturday I usually do my laundry, go to the gym and do my grocery shopping for the week. After that wonderful meal I’m going to go work out so if you want to add anything to my grocery list it’s stuck to the freezer door” said Alfred as he stood up and stretched.

“We’ll do that! This morning I plan on picking up our belongings and then continuing the job search” replied Francis. Alfred nodded in agreement before leaving presumably to change and grab some gym equipment. 

“So what kind of jobs will we be doing? This thick head is going to be expecting honest work” Arthur hissed once he was sure Alfred was out of earshot. 

“Well I’ve already got a job lined up so you decide how to convince Alfred that you’re making an honest wage somewhere” replied Francis. “I’m meeting our go between this afternoon so go get me your ruined clothes once Alfred goes out grocery shopping”

“Ok I’m off to the gym! Make yourselves at home!” Alfred called as he shut the front door behind him. The morning seemed to fly by with Alfred returning soon after he left only to go right back out to go grocery shopping.

“I’m going out now too so hold down the fort until we get back!” called Francis as he snatched one of Alfred’s backpacks that was sitting by the front door and shoved Arthur’s bloodied clothes into it.

“From what? This is probably one of the nicest neighborhoods in New York City” Arthur grumbled from the couch. Francis ignored his snarky remark and headed out for his meeting.

“Hoh sorry I’m late! Trying to get everything you asked for in such a short time frame was a lot of work!” panted a boy with auburn hair.

“But you secured what I asked for right?”

“Of course! The black suit case has your everyday needs like clothes and the red suitcase has an assortment of your special items. Then this little white bag has the stuff you ordered last night” replied the boy as he gestured to the two oversized suitcases on wheels and then a white bag the size of a large purse sitting on top of the suitcases.

“Thanks Feliciano! We’ll be in touch and do be a dear and dispose of these” said Francis as he gave the boy Arthur’s permanently stained clothes. He then handed Feliciano a wad of cash and started rolling the suitcases to a cab that was waiting for him.

‘Oh my sweet Alfred! The fun I shall have with you tonight!’ Francis thought excitedly as he looked through the white bag.

“I’m going to go see about a job so don’t wait up for me!” Arthur huffed as he stormed out the front door passing a surprised Francis who was coming up the walkway.

“All I did was offer to take him shopping…you know for basic things like a tooth brush and some clothes for the week” said a bewildered Alfred as Francis came through the door.

“Oh…don’t look so put out he’s always been a bit temperamental and he’s not used to people trying to be there for him” replied Francis as he wheeled the suitcases just inside the door. Alfred kept his eyes downcast and a look of disappointment shadowed his handsome features. “I know! Why don’t I make us a snack and we watch a movie”

“That’s cool but I can’t let you do all the cooking so why don’t I go fix something”

“No no! I insist! You go make yourself comfortable on the couch. I was hoping we would get some quality time together so I put a movie in your blu-ray player this morning so all you have to do is start it” said Francis as he discreetly grabbed the white bag and slipped into the kitchen. As soon as Francis heard the tv come on he rummaged through the bag and pulled out a bottle of pills. “Hello my little friends” he whispered gleefully. He quickly found a serving plate and placed some cheese, crackers, apple slices, red grapes, and strawberries on it. Then he scoured through the cupboards and pantry until he became frustrated. “Alfred where do you keep things like wine?”

“I can’t buy alcohol! I’m only 19!” Alfred called from the living room.

‘19! Oh my sweet Alfred! You must stop charming me or I might break you!’ Francis thought excitedly as he pulled out a couple of cans of club soda. He dropped a few pills into one of the cans and carefully swished the liquid around before taking the snack to the living room.

“Here you go!” said Francis as he set the plate down and offered Alfred the spiked soda.

“Thanks! I’m a bit surprised by your movie choice though, no offense but I pegged you for the comedy type” replied Alfred as the sound of a chainsaw and a blood curdling scream echoed from the tv. As Alfred casually took a sip from the soda and munched on the snacks a mischievous grin spread across Francis’ lips.

“You can’t always judge people by their appearances. I’d love to know more about you, how did your parents die?” asked Francis.

“They were murdered” Alfred replied uncomfortably.

“Oh how?”

“I don’t want to get into the details. It’s too soon”

“Alfred are you ok? You look a little pale”

“I’m sorry I…I’m feeling a little dizzy for some reason” replied Alfred as he shifted uncomfortably.

“That’s ok, here let me help you to your room” said Francis as he stood up and slung Alfred’s arm over his shoulder.

‘What’s come over me?’ Alfred wondered as his head throbbed and his feet stumbled as he shuffled down the hall. Francis carefully lied Alfred down on the king size bed. The cool pillows soothed the throbbing in Alfred’s head and he let out a relieved sigh.

“Why do you have such a big bed? The other beds are only half this size” stated Francis as he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Alfred’s hair.

“This was my parents room. I haven’t changed it much and I feel closer to them when I’m in here” Alfred sighed sleepily.

“Oh Alfred you have no idea how hard you’re making me” Francis replied breathily as he stroked his growing erection through his jeans.

“What?” Alfred asked as he tried to sit up. Francis gently placed a hand on Alfred’s chest and kept him pinned down but not before Alfred caught sight of where his other hand was stroking.

“When I find a young innocent boy I just get the overwhelming urge to make him mine! Am I correct in assuming you’re a virgin? I’m asking about the front of course since from the look on your face I can tell you’re definitely untouched in the back” Francis swiftly swung one leg over so that he was sitting on top of Alfred with a leg on each side him. Francis anxiously pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Processing what was happening Alfred started to struggle but in one practiced motion Francis snatched both of his wrists and pinned his arms above his head. With his free hand he gently caressed the side of Alfred’s face. Alfred groaned and turned his head away.

“Stop…I haven’t done anything to deserve this” Alfred said weakly.

“Of course you haven’t if you had I wouldn’t be nearly as interested in you” Francis cooed as he slowly traced a finger around Alfred’s exposed midline before in an agonizingly slow motion grabbed the top of his pants and underwear and began sliding them down. As soon as Francis lifted his hips to slide the garments off Alfred began to buck and squirm. Furiously Francis sank his hips back down and slapped Alfred hard enough across the face to make him cry out. “Bad boy! If you’re going to misbehave I’m going to have to discipline you”

“Please just stop! Stop now and things can go back to the way they were…I’m willing to forget this ever happened” Alfred pleaded as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

“My adorable Alfred you’re not going to remember tonight anyway. I can’t have Arthur getting jealous and pitching a fit over this nor have you running to your friends or the police. The bonus is I’ll get to witness your reactions again and again each time I take you and you’ll be just as frightened as this first time each time!” Francis replied enthusiastically. A look of fear crossed Alfred’s face as Francis cupped his chin and brought his lips mere inches away from Alfred’s “Since you rebelled against me before I even really touched you I want you to make it up to me by sucking my dick. Don’t worry about doing a good job it’ll take practice before you can really pleasure me so as long as you put in your best effort it will hurt less when I’m inside of you” Francis said before pressing his lips to Alfred’s. Alfred pressed his lips together to keep out Francis’ probing tongue. After a few minutes Francis ran his fingers lovingly through Alfred’s hair before grabbing a fist full and pulling until Alfred gasped and then seized the opportunity to explore Alfred’s mouth. 

As soon as Francis broke the kiss he smiled happily at the few tears that were escaping down Alfred’s cheeks. “You’re just so cute” Francis said softly as he placed a knee on Alfred’s stomach and ripped his t-shirt straight up the middle and then he tore at the short sleeves until the shirt was in shreds and Alfred lay completely naked beneath him. A few sobs escaped Alfred as he fearfully looked up at Francis. “Oh just relax. If you do it will be so much easier on you” he said as he slid out of his pants and wiped some of the tears away. Francis pulled Alfred onto his knees and then sat back and spread his legs so that Alfred had a clear view of his engorged throbbing member.

“Stop please just stop” Alfred began to outright cry as Francis pushed his head closer to his eager cock.

“Pretend it’s a tasty lollipop and it’ll be over quicker. If you fight me about it I’ll have to get rough”

With only a moment’s hesitation Alfred shoved his mouth over Francis’s length. He immediately began to choke and tried to bob his head back up. “Easy now, not so fast take it slow” Francis coached. After two more bobs Alfred forced his head completely up.

“I can’t…I can’t” Alfred cried hysterically.

“Have it your way” Francis sighed as he grabbed Alfred by his hair and flipped him so that his face was half buried into a pillow and his backside was raised up invitingly. Francis got on his knees and positioned himself at Alfred’s entrance. He kept one hand firmly on Alfred’s lower back and the other on his hip. Alfred’s breath hitched creating a quiet pause just before Francis guided his dick through Alfred’s tight pucker and into his velvety heat.

“Oh Alfred you’re so tight and you feel amazing” Francis praised as Alfred’s muscles tightened around the intrusion. “I can already tell I’m going to have to have you often!” he decided as he pulled himself nearly all the way out before roughly slamming himself in as deep as he could go. Alfred cried out and gritted his teeth before biting into the pillow in an attempt to muffle his cries. As deep red blood coated Francis’s dick and trickled down Alfred’s leg with each thrust Francis picked up his pace until the coil in his stomach released itself as Francis buried himself into a final time. After riding out his orgasm Francis pulled out of Alfred and then placed a loving kiss on Alfred’s cheek. “Good night Alfred” he whispered as Alfred continued to sob and cry uncontrollably.

“Grrr…now what would be a place that that idiot would be proud of me to work at?” Arthur growled as he walked the streets and looked at the bustling businesses.


	2. Repaying Kindness

Chapter 2: Repaying Kindness

As Arthur scanned the businesses that were open on the streets his attention shifted from the different trades to the different people who were mindlessly going about their day.  
‘Look at all these buffoons! Rude, uncaring cretins! Not one of them would spare a second thought if I just walked up and slaughtered some of them at random’ he thought bitterly. As he continued to wander his mind drifted to Alfred and replayed how without judging him had welcomed him into his home, given him a spare set of clothes and offered to take care of his everyday needs without any strings attached. The wind suddenly picked up and Arthur hugged himself in an ineffective attempt to keep warm. ‘It smells nice…like him’ he decided as he pulled the shirt over his nose. As he drank in the smell he stopped and listened to a truck beeping as it backed up to make a delivery.

“Come on man! I need these moved before the sun’s down!” called a man who had dropped the back door to the truck open.

“I’m the only one working here so I’ll get it done as fast as I can” replied an older man appearing from the back of a building. “If you know any able young people willing to work send them my way”

Arthur continued to watch as the older man wheeled a cart up into the truck and then returned with the cart full of huge slabs of meat. Arthur watched as cart after cart was rolled into a large storage room and the slabs were hooked so that they hung in large rows.

‘It’s frozen now but the mess that would be made when those slabs thawed and blood would drip everywhere’ Arthur thought excitedly as he made his decision. He strolled over to the busy man who was still hurriedly loading and unloading cart after cart of meat.

“Pardon me sir but I happened to overhear that you were looking for workers” stated Arthur.

“I am. Think you’re strong enough to pick up these slabs?” the man asked pausing.

“I believe so but if I’m not I’m sure I’ll develop the muscles required in no time at all”

“Well I’ll hire you to cut the meat first and when you develop those muscles I’ll move you onto lifting it. Be here Monday at 7:00 am. I pay new hires $20 an hour” replied the man as he returned to his work. Arthur’s heart began to flutter as he started to make his way back to Alfred’s.

‘Won’t that wanker be pleased! I was able to find a job I don’t despise quickly so now Francis won’t be the only one contributing!’ Arthur thought happily. Soon enough he returned to Alfred’s to find most of the lights out and the house quiet. The wall clock in the living room read 10:30. ‘I suppose they’ve already gone to bed…I did tell them not to wait up for me’ Arthur quietly made his way to his room and found his dresser drawers filled with clothes except the bottom drawer had a few knives, a gun, piano wire, and a black bottle filled with a liquid neatly placed in it. ‘I see Francis’s meeting took place without a hitch’ he smiled as he selected a pair of sleep wear. He then crawled into bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Arthur awoke bright and early and was surprised to find no one in the kitchen. The sound of the tv lured him into the living room where Francis was lazily lounging on the couch.

“What happened to making breakfast?” he asked.

“I already ate, Alfred isn’t feeling well and who knew when you’d be getting up” replied Francis.

“What do you mean Alfred isn’t feeling well?” Arthur demanded just before taking off down the hall. He paused for a moment before lightly knocking on the door. “Alfred?” he called as he slowly opened the door. The curtains were drawn leaving the whole room dark. Arthur timidly made his way over to the bed where Alfred was in a fitful sleep. His breathing was labored and sweat had caused his hair to mat and his clothes to cling to him. He groaned and shifted as if he was having a nightmare. “Alfred” he said softly as he gently shook his shoulder. Alfred seemed to flinch at his touch before gazing up at him with glassy eyes. “What’s the matter? You looked perfectly healthy yesterday”

“I don’t know, for some reason I just woke up this way” Alfred mumbled.

“Have you taken any medicine?”

“I tried to but I ended up just puking it back up”

“Well lying in cold sweat isn’t going to help you recover. Why don’t you take a shower, I’ll change your sheets and I’ll have Francis make you something. You might be able to keep the medicine down if you have something in your stomach” said Arthur as he leaned over and stroked Alfred’s hair soothingly.

“Thanks but I feel dizzy every time I sit up and I don’t want to pass out in the shower” replied Alfred as he closed his eyes again.

“Well…don’t take this the wrong way or anything but I could sit in the bathroom while you shower and talk to you to keep you focused and if you do pass out I’ll be right there to help” Arthur suggested as a slight blush colored his cheeks. Alfred’s eyes snapped open and he studied Arthur for a few moments.

“You wouldn’t mind doing that?” asked Alfred.

“It’s the least I can do after all you’ve done for me the past couple days” replied Arthur as he shifted his eyes away. Alfred slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Arthur backed up as Alfred attempted to stand. Alfred’s body trembled under its own weight as he pushed himself up. Alfred tried to take a step forward but his knees gave out and he stumbled. “Careful!” Arthur cried out as he grabbed Alfred and steadied him. Alfred breathed heavily letting his breath ghost over Arthur’s neck. Arthur’s cheeks became a deeper crimson as the sensation of Alfred’s breath tickled his skin. After taking a few deep breaths Alfred pushed away from Arthur and wobbled into the master bathroom. A few moments later Arthur heard the shower running and slowly made his way to the bathroom. As Arthur stepped through the doorway his eyes darted to a completely naked Alfred who was just stepping into the shower.

‘My word is he ever toned…and large- no! Stop that thought right there! This is just a favor with no ulterior motives!’ Arthur scolded himself as he hoisted himself up to sit on the double sink counter.

“So I’ve got some good news; while I was out yesterday I managed to find a job. I’m going to be helping an older gentleman carry and butcher meat” announced Arthur proudly.

“Really?...That’s great that you found something so fast” replied Alfred.

“But?” Arthur pressed sensing some hesitation in Alfred’s response.

“It’s nothing…I know I don’t really know you but you seem like a nice and for a lack of a better word gentle person. I’m having a hard time picturing a sincere guy up to his elbows in guts and being able to stomach carving up something that used to be alive”

“Well you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. You’ll get to know me better soon enough. Tell me a bit about yourself like your hobbies and how you make a living”

“I work at a movies and electronics store and I take college courses a couple days a week in the evening. For hobbies I go out with my friends and volunteer at a variety of places. Hey I’m starting to feel dizzy again could you grab me a fresh set of clothes? I keep my lounging clothes in the second drawer of my dresser”

“Sure” replied Arthur as he hurriedly made his way over to the dresser. As soon as Arthur pulled out a pair of sweat pants, fresh underwear, and a long sleeved t-shirt he heard a loud clunk from the bathroom. “Alfred!” Arthur called out as he dropped the clothes and rushed over to the shower. He roughly pulled back the curtain and had one leg under the water before his brain registered what had happened. Alfred was leaning against the wall and a heavy bottle of shampoo had fallen by his feet.

“Sorry…I just can’t seem to keep my hands steady” Alfred apologized after seeing the look of utter on Arthur’s face. After a few moments Arthur averted his eyes and his cheeks darkened.

“Turn around it’ll go faster if I just do it for you” Arthur said flustered as he pulled his shirt over his head stepped the rest of the way into the shower.

“That’s too much and your pants are getting soaked” Alfred protested as Arthur knelt down to pick up the shampoo bottle and in doing so put himself eye level with Alfred’s member. Embarrassment colored Alfred’s cheeks and he turned to his side. Once Arthur had stood up he firmly grabbed Alfred’s shoulders and forced him on his knees so that his back was facing Arthur. Alfred Shut his eyes as he heard Arthur uncap the shampoo bottle and the squelching noise of the liquid being squeezed into Arthur’s hand.

‘I don’t like this…please stop!...Why am I getting so upset? I’ve been seen naked in the locker room plenty of times…is it because he’s touching me?’ Alfred panicked as his breath hitched and Arthur’s hands gently massaged the shampoo through his golden locks.

“What’s wrong? I’ll be done in a minute” said Arthur as he noticed Alfred was slightly trembling. He quickly rinsed the shampoo out and wrapped a towel around the still kneeling Alfred. A few moments later Arthur retrieved the clothes he had dropped and helped Alfred over to the sink counter. “Here, while you get dressed I’ll change your bedding” Arthur said as he handed Alfred the clothes.

Arthur found some spare sheets, blankets, and pillow cases in the closet next to the bathroom and in just a few minutes he had stripped and remade the bed. As he walked down the hall with the soiled bedding he grimaced at the sound of the shower running in the bathroom he and Francis shared.

‘I can’t believe he hasn’t come to check on Alfred with me being gone so long!’ Arthur fumed as he ducked into his room and changed into dry clothes. He then proceeded to throw the bedding and wet clothes into the washing machine and then rummaged through the kitchen to find something for Alfred to eat.

“Francis usually does all of the cooking but even I can slice up an apple and cheese” Arthur announced as he approached Alfred who was back in bed with a small plate. As Arthur sat the plate on the night stand he noticed a strange almost disgusted look cross Alfred’s face. “What’s wrong now?”

“…I’m so sorry Arthur…you’re going above and beyond what’s expected of you for my sake and I’m just being difficult…for some reason I just don’t think I can eat that” said Alfred sadly as his eyes started to water.

“Shhh…don’t worry about it. You’re not being difficult; you just get some rest now and I’ll check on you later and maybe you’ll have your appetite back” Arthur replied soothingly as he took the plate and left. “Francis?” Arthur called as he knocked on his bedroom door. When he didn’t get an answer he slowly opened the door to find the room empty. ‘Where in the blazes is he!?’ 

Arthur searched the house until he was sure that Francis had to have gone out. “That wanker! I can’t believe he went out without saying anything!” Arthur grumbled as he munched on the apple and cheese plate. Arthur spent the entire day periodically checking on Alfred and struggling to find something to distract him. Finally shortly after the sun had set Arthur heard the front door open.

“Where have you been all day!?” Arthur demanded as he advanced on Francis.

“I was running some errands and I can’t stay long I have to get ready for work” Francis replied coolly. “I’m in such a rush I had to grab fast food for dinner so you two will have to fend for yourselves” Francis continued as he held up a McDonald’s bag.

“Give me that! If you’re in such a rush to be somewhere then leave! How can you just completely abandon poor Alfred!? Don’t come back until you have a good answer!” Arthur exclaimed as he snatched the McDonald’s bag, shoved Francis back out the door and locked it.

“Arthur you prick!” Francis yelled back angrily from outside. “Fine we can make up later” he added under his breath as he left. Once Francis had left Arthur made his way to Alfred’s room.

“Alfred…I brought you something to eat” Arthur called softly as he turned the light on. Alfred stirred and reached for his glasses as Arthur approached. A smile graced Alfred’s face as he accepted the bag and hungrily ate the burger and fries within it.

“I take it this is one of your favorite foods?” Arthur asked relieved.

“If I ever turn down a burger and fries rush me to the hospital because I must be dying!” replied Alfred. A few minutes later Arthur left a content Alfred and returned to his own room.

‘Oh Alfred…your smile warms my heart…and your flawless body…’ as Arthur pictured the way Alfred looked in the shower that morning he felt his cock twitch to life. “Oh my…Alfred what are you doing to me?” Arthur asked himself quietly as he placed the tips of his fingers to his temple. He left the door slightly ajar and lied down on the bed. He fumbled to unzip and unbutton his jeans then eagerly wrapped his slender fingers around his member and began pumping. His face flushed as he softly panted Alfred’s name in time with his pumps.

“Arthur…” Alfred called from the doorway; a look of confusion on his face.

“Alfred!” Arthur breathed as he sat up and removed his hands from his pants.

“We’re so lucky to have you! We can never get enough orderlies. I’m sorry I don’t have time to show you around but here’s the list of patients you’ll be taking care of” said a nurse as she handed Francis a list.

“That’s all right I’m sure I can find my way around” said Francis as he started away from the nurse. ‘Well now let’s see who will be entertaining me first’ he smirked as his eyes scanned the list.


	3. Natural Urges

Chapter 3: Natural Urges

“Good evening Mr. Fernandez! I’m here to take you down to x-ray” said Francis as he entered a room at the end of a hallway. 

“It’s about time; I thought everyone had forgotten about me! I’ve called the nurses so many times I think they look for anything to avoid coming to help me. Just a little while ago I got up to use the restroom and I fell. I think I sprained my ankle and had a difficult time crawling back into bed” replied Antonio.

“You poor thing! Well no worries now that I’m here I’ll make sure you’re given plenty of attention and all your pain will be gone in no time!” Francis exclaimed as he pulled a wheelchair from the corner of the room and carefully helped Antonio into it. “So it says here on your chart you’ve been experiencing pain in your legs. Any idea what caused it?”

“No. One day I’m the picture of health the next day I have pain like you can’t imagine running from my thighs down to my feet. Just trying to sit up in bed was a challenge so standing up just to walk to the bathroom in the morning took everything I had out of me. I used to work at the docks unloading cargo so I was as strong as an ox but since I could barely walk ten steps to my bathroom I couldn’t go into work for a while and since I figured the pain would go away as mysteriously as it had appeared I didn’t go to a doctor and wound up getting fired. My family lives in Spain but I had my girlfriend to take care of me and she made sure to bring me food and do my laundry while I thought I was recovering until she found out about my other girlfriends who stopped by to check on me resulting in me being completely alone and forced to come here” explained Antonio as Francis wheeled him to the elevator.

“Well you’re in good hands here and unlike your ex-girlfriends we shall not abandon you in your time of need!” Francis replied energetically. ‘Boy can I pick ‘em! Someone with family too far away to come looking for him and a real scumbag to the people in his life here who would probably celebrate every creative act I inflict on him’ 

“Good evening Mr. Fernandez, I hope you’re feeling well cared for so far. Before we do your x-rays we’re going to have you change into this gown” said a young doctor.

“I may need some help getting changed” replied Antonio as he took the gown from the doctor.

“That’s why I’m here! To help you with all the little things you’re not well enough to do yourself yet” said Francis as he locked the wheels and started helping Antonio onto the bench in the center of the room. Antonio carefully started removing his shirt wincing slightly as he moved his hips a little as he pulled the shirt over his head.

“I’m going to need your help getting the rest off” said Antonio as he lied down.

“Don’t you want the gown on so I don’t see you completely naked?” asked Francis.

“No I’m not shy. This is a hospital so any nudity isn’t sexual just like when you shower or change in a locker room. Besides the gown is so long it would probably be more difficult for me to get my pants off while trying to pull the gown up high enough to reach my waist band” replied Antonio with a smile.

“If that’s how you feel then I’m relieved that you’re comfortable enough for me to help you” said Francis as he gently slid his fingers underneath Antonio’s waist band and slowly removed his pants and underwear.

“Let me know if you like what you see” Antonio laughed softly as he watched Francis’ gaze take note of his physique. 

‘You pig, I have no sexual appetite for cheating man whores and Alfred’s body is infinitely sexier’ Francis thought to himself while slapping on a fake smile.

“Is that confident yet aloof sense of humor how you became such a ladies man?” asked Francis as he slipped the gown up Antonio’s arms and tied it off to the side. 

“It must be because my work schedule and low income isn’t causing the ladies to line up around the block for a date!”

“Mr. Fernandez if you would lie down now we’re going to take three x-rays and then we’ll hopefully get to the bottom of your affliction” said the doctor as Francis made his way to the other room to watch through the large glass window next to the doctor. A few minutes later the x-rays were finished and Francis was helping Antonio back into his wheelchair.

“So is it back to my room or do I get to have more tests done?” asked Antonio as Francis pushed him down a desolate dimly lit hallway.

“Do you have a high tolerance for pain? Our next stop is going to include some invasive tests”

“I guess but what kind of invasive tests?”

Francis merely smirked as he wheeled Antonio into a vacant room that looked as if it hadn’t been properly sterilized in years.  
As he took in his surroundings Antonio helped Francis move him from the wheelchair onto a cold steel table with only a small pillow to offer any form of comfort.

“You know this wing was abandoned ages ago and people tend to avoid even going near this wing since this used to be where they quarantined patients with infectious diseases” explained Francis as he encircled Antonio’s wrists and ankles with hard metal cuffs that instantly bit into Antonio’s skin.

“Then why are we here?” asked Antonio alarmed. “Wouldn’t you have to make calls and tell me if you suspect I have something that serious?”

“If I was a law abiding citizen and I gave a lick about your well being yes” replied Francis as his grin darkened. “You know I’ve never liked people who cheat with or on someone in a relationship. It's one thing to have a one night stand or an open relationship but when you make a commitment or help someone who was committed to someone else cheat to me that’s unforgivable. The trust you break with your partner scars them psychologically for life and everyone should be able to fall in love without questioning whether their true love will get tired of them or stray away even once or worse pass that mistrust onto their future partners. For hurting not one but multiple women I’m going to teach you a lesson on how painful love is after a betrayal” said Francis as he pulled a gleaming scalpel from a tray of shiny tools a few feet away from Antonio. Antonio’s face paled in terror as Francis slowly walked around the table and pulled the bottom of the gown over to reveal Antonio’s naked body from the hips down. 

“Are you crazy?! You can’t hurt people just because you disagree with their life choices! Did you know one of those girls personally or something because I’m sorry they got hurt but just look at me! I’m too much man for any one person and if they couldn’t see that from the first time we had sex then that was just them living in denial!” Antonio said frantically. Francis lazily brushed the scalpel from Antonio’s ankle up to his hip. Antonio winced and whimpered as the light touch sent shock waves of pain through his body. Once the scalpel reached Antonio’s hip Francis paused and gave the Spaniard a thoughtful look.

“I can’t deny those girls had poor taste in men for choosing to be with you but I’m willing to give them the benefit of the doubt and say they were probably inexperienced and looking for a little danger and got in over their heads which is when the fault became yours since you weren’t clear about your relationship and didn’t care enough to look out for them and when they came over to take care of you in your time of need…how can you live with yourself after damaging someone who cared for you and showed you such kindness after the way you led them on!?” a crazed and menacing expression claimed Francis’ features as he held the scalpel above his head and drove it as deep into Antonio’s side as he could.

“Yaaah!” Antonio screamed as the pain rippled through his muscles and tears sprang to his eyes. Francis went from menacing to gleeful as he ever so slowly began to drag the scalpel from Antonio’s left side to his right.

“Heh heh heh” Francis snickered as each time he paused to allow Antonio to catch his breath the slightest glimmer of relief would sparkle in Antonio’s eyes before he would continue and illicit new screams and the terror would replace the glimmer.

“Somebody help me! Please! This guy is crazy! He’s going to kill me!” Antonio screeched at the top of his lungs. 

“Why Antonio you don’t seem to be smiling or trying to flirt with me anymore” Francis said mockingly. Antonio gritted his teeth and took deep breaths to combat the fierce pain in his abdomen but still managed to glare at Francis. “Well since that arrogant mouth of yours isn’t cooperating” continued Francis as he pulled the ties on the hospital gown and pulled it over so that Antonio’s body was completely exposed. Francis hummed a happy tune as he plunged the scalpel several inches above Antonio’s belly button and then glided the scalpel through the skin and muscle as if it were a hot knife through butter. He then cut another deep gash a few inches from his previous incision so that the new wounds looked like eyes with his navel serving as a nose and the slash across his midriff representing a mouth. “There! Now you should always be smiling! The moody brooding thing just wouldn’t be attractive for you. Oh dear despite my best efforts my happy face seems to be sad and disturbed. The blood is just messing up my fine work! Hmmm maybe your body is just being honest with me and is just showing me how you really feel about cheating on those women” said Francis as he pressed his hand down on Antonio’s stomach and watched the hot blood bubble up out of the fresh wounds and ooze out over his skin before rolling down his side and pooling around his body.

“Stop…please…why did you choose me? There have to be plenty of cheaters in the world for you to target. Why pick on someone who can’t fight back like me instead of finding a challenge and going after an able bodied person like a man! Besides I’m all alone now, why not target someone who hasn’t been caught yet and is still cheating on people right now?” groaned Antonio as he squirmed under Francis’s touch thus increasing the blood flowing from his wounds. Instead of responding Francis eagerly slid his fingers into the midriff gash and maneuvered himself until his wrist was completely hidden inside Antonio’s flesh. “Oh God please stop!” Antonio cried out in agony as tears rapidly trailed down the sides of his face. A few moments later Francis’s hand emerged pulling out a couple feet of Antonio’s intestines. “Nooo!” Antonio screeched as his eyes bugged out as his mind seared the image of the bloody pink and white organ that now stretched up above Francis’s head. After the first few seconds of sheer shock a sharp and bitter taste stained the back of Antonio’s throat and he struggled to turn his head as he choked and coughed up the vomit that spewed from his mouth.

“I see so you’re a visual leaner! Having your guts literally pulled out of you is what it’s going to take to make you understand how sickening being cheated on feels” Francis said excitedly.

“I’m…ugh…so sorry!...please…let me go…huff…and I…ugh…will make it…huff…right” Antonio struggled between breaths as he attempted to recover from the shock.

“Wonderful! That is exactly what I wanted to hear! But before I send you on your way I need to find out what’s wrong with your legs! You should be in tip top shape when you start your road to redemption” said Francis as he crudely dropped the intestines and grabbed a firm hold of Antonio’s hip and carefully angled his scalpel before slowly gliding the blade through the flesh. Once the muscle was visible Francis grabbed the removed skin and continued down until he reached Antonio’s ankle. When he was finished he held up the long strip of removed skin and marveled at the contorting exposed muscles and spurts of blood that spat over onto the rest of the leg. Once Antonio stopped screaming Francis spoke. “Now from what you’ve described the pain is being caused by your muscles so our first step is to remove all this pesky skin so I can get an unobscured clean look at the problem. But since my scalpel here is so small this might take a while so do try to be patient and bear with me”

“Noooo!” Antonio howled as Francis grasped his leg and began slicing off the next strip of skin.

“I’m sorry to bother you but I just wanted to let you know a friend of mine just called and he’s going to be dropping by. We’re going to be playing some video games out in the living room and you’re welcome to join us if you want” said Alfred from the doorway.

“At this hour? Isn’t it a bit late for a guest to drop by?” asked Arthur as he got up and opened the door the rest of the way.

“He’s not going to stay long, just for an hour or two. He got worried when I didn’t call to meet up with him yesterday” replied Alfred. “We’ll keep it down if you rather go to bed”

“No I’d like to meet your friend. What kind of video game will we be playing?” asked Arthur as he led Alfred down the hall to the living room.

“A zombie one! They’re my favorite!” Alfred replied excitedly.

‘Of course you’d be into zombies’ Arthur thought to himself as he started setting up the tv for the video game console. Alfred went into the kitchen and grabbed a large party bowl with dividers which he began filling with chips, pretzels, and any other unhealthy snack he could find in his pantry. By the time Alfred returned to the living room with the snacks and soda there was a light knock at the door. While Alfred excitedly answered the door Arthur did his best to look casual while glancing over the couch to get a good look at Alfred’s friend.

“Hey! Long time no see!” greeted Alfred as he stepped aside and led his guest into the living room.

“I know it has been almost four days” replied the quiet Asian man.

“Arthur this is my friend Kiku Honda, we were friends during my last year of high school and now he keeps me awake during my computer classes at college. Kiku this is my new roommate Arthur Kirkland. We just met a couple days ago but I can tell already he’s a real upstanding guy and now my house won’t seem so big and lonely” introduced Alfred. Arthur blushed slightly and averted his eyes.

‘He thinks I’m upstanding? After only knowing me for two days? Is it because I took care of him? I only did that because he was nice to me first! And did he say he was lonely? How could such a vibrant, sweet, and outgoing boy like Alfred be lonely?’

“Oh Alfred if you were feeling lonely I would have been more than happy to have moved in with you” replied Kiku sympathetically.

“Nah! It was just a spur of the moment convenient thing with Arthur. So are we playing on teams or is it every man for himself?”

“I say we play individually tonight so we can assess our personal merits before we team up” said Arthur.

“That sounds acceptable to me and perhaps next time we’ll have a fourth player so the odd man out won’t have to partner up with the game” agreed Kiku as he put the game in the console and sat on the couch so that Alfred would sit between him and Arthur.

“Oh man Kiku you’ve got to show me how you’re doing that move!” Alfred exclaimed as he popped a potato chip in his mouth and took a swig of soda.

“Sure” he replied as he brought his fingers atop Alfred’s and brushed their fingers over the buttons that performed the move.

“Cool!” Alfred said as he memorized the button sequence. After a moment’s hesitation Kiku removed his hand and averted his eyes.

‘Well that was unnecessary! He could have just shown him the controls instead of touching him like that and…is he blushing?!’ Arthur thought to himself as he flustered.

“Now I must be getting home before you use that move against me” said Kiku as he stood up abruptly. “I’ll take your can to the kitchen” he said as he grabbed his soda can and Alfred’s nearly empty one. After picking up Alfred’s can Kiku brought the can to his lips and swallowed what was left while keeping his gaze on Alfred.

“There was only like a spit left you know” said Alfred.

“No sense in wasting any” replied Kiku as he walked to the kitchen.

‘And now he’s indirectly kissing him!? What is with this guy?!’ Arthur puffed as he stood up and grabbed the snack bowl and his own soda can. “I’ll walk Kiku out so you just turn the tele off” he said as he strode into the kitchen. “It was a pleasure to meet you Kiku you were quite good at decimating those zombies. If you don’t mind my asking you and Alfred seem very close is there something special between you two?”

“Alfred is very dear and precious to me and I hate seeing him hurt. He’s so kind and trusting that anyone could easily take advantage of him and he’s struggling to get through each day right now. In his parents’ absence I will watch over and protect him. I know he would do the same for me” replied Kiku.

“Well that’s very supportive of you. I hope I can help him through this difficult time when you can’t be around” said Arthur as he walked Kiku out the door and locked it behind him. ‘That wanker! Speaking of people who would take advantage of Alfred he’s just biding his time until he can work up the courage to jump his bones! Wait…why would I care about who Alfred shacks up with…am I jealous? Why should I be, it’s not like me to get so worked up over someone. But he took me in without a second thought…and he wanted to take care of me without expecting anything in return and physically he’s…’ Arthur blushed as he remembered Alfred’s dripping wet naked body. A curious look crossed his face as he felt his member come to attention and create a bulge in his pants. ‘Well I know a way to clear up both my problems’  
Arthur reentered the living room to find Alfred with his arms spread atop the couch and looking bored.

“What’s up Arthur?” asked Alfred as Arthur came to stand directly in front of him.

‘Sweet, sweet Alfred’ Arthur thought as his eyes imagined his every taut muscle and he lowered himself onto Alfred’s lap. He relished Alfred’s surprised expression as he gently brought one hand behind his ear and lifted his glasses while wrapping his other hand tenderly behind his neck and passionately kissed him. When Alfred tried to speak Arthur darted his tongue into Alfred’s mouth and entangled their tongues until Alfred let out a sensual moan.

“What are you doing?” Alfred asked dazed.

“Don’t you want me? I desire you” Arthur replied as he grinded his hips against Alfred’s stomach so he could feel the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

“I…” Alfred trailed off flushing as he looked away.

“I’ve never felt so strongly attracted to someone before and I need you so badly it’s painful. I’ll make sure you’re satisfied” said Arthur as he gently kissed Alfred’s neck. 

“It’s just…I’ve never…you know…been with someone before” Alfred said nervously.

“You’re a virgin?” Arthur pulled away surprised. “That’s not a deal breaker and I’ll let you know what I need so will you let me be your first?”

“I…yeah” Alfred nodded as he blushed up to his ears.

“Heh, you’re so adorable” Arthur purred as he kissed Alfred’s cheek. He then crossed his arms and pulled his shirt over his head. “I’m going to get your dick slicked up by sucking you off so warn me when you’re close” he said as he slid onto the floor between Alfred’s legs. Alfred shakily started reaching for his zipper. “Let me!” said Arthur as he slapped Alfred’s hand away and tugged down his pants and underwear in one practiced motion. Arthur’s eyes lit up as Alfred’s half hardened cock sprang free. “Mmm I’m honored I get to be the first to taste you” said Arthur as he licked his lips and then flicked his tongue over the tip.

“Ah!” Alfred yipped as the wet organ licked his length as if it were a popsicle. After a few licks Arthur carefully guided Alfred’s engorged cock into his mouth until the tip touched the back of his throat. He then began bobbing his head as he sucked and drooled over Alfred’s cock. Occasionally he would moan and the vibrations from his throat sent shivers of pleasure over Alfred’s dick and up his spine. “Oh! Mmm!...A-Arthur” Alfred panted as he bit down on his lip in an attempt to keep himself from getting too loud. He instinctively brought the back of his hand to his mouth when biting his lip wasn’t enough. Alfred tilted his head back as a few more moans escaped him and the tight coil in his belly finally released.

“Ah! Alfred!” Arthur cried out as Alfred fired his load into his mouth.

“Oh Arthur! I’m so sorry!” Alfred panicked as he came back to his senses. Arthur glared at him as he swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped the excess from his lips and chin with the back of his hand.

“It’s alright. You’ll get better control of your body with practice” Arthur softened as he slid out of his pants and underwear and crawled back onto Alfred’s lap. “I forgive you” he whispered as he nibbled on Alfred’s earlobe. “Lie down” he said as he readjusted himself and gently pushed Alfred onto his back. Arthur kept his hands on Alfred’s shoulders as he stretched himself over his body. He then slowly raised Alfred’s shirt up and trailed light feathery kisses from his navel up to his collarbone before finally removing his shirt and glasses. “it’s been a while for me and you’re pretty big so this is going to be a tight fit which is exactly how I like it” said Arthur as he sat up and slowly lowered himself onto Alfred’s rock hard cock. 

“Oh Arthur you feel so good, and warm, and tight” Alfred breathed as Arthur’s muscles clenched around his length.

“And you feel perfect inside me” Arthur panted as he slowly lifted himself up until only the tip remained inside of him before slamming back down. “Oh! Right there!” Arthur moaned as Alfred’s dick hit his prostate. As Arthur bounced up and down Alfred grabbed his hips and began thrusting upwards as Arthur slammed down on him. “For this being your first time you’re amazing at this” said Arthur as he wrapped his fingers around his own dripping member and started pumping in time with Alfred’s thrusts.

“Arthur I’m there!” Alfred moaned as he felt his rod burst inside of Arthur and coat his prostate with his seed.

“Me too” Arthur panted as his own semen shot out covering both his and Alfred’s stomachs. After a moment Arthur lifted himself off Alfred and lied down half on top of him and half beside him. “That was great…I really needed that”

“Arthur…thank you… you were-” Alfred started but was silenced by Arthur’s fingers pressing against his lips.

“Shhh, quiet darling boy. Catch your breath. No need for pillow talk tonight” said Arthur as he kissed him and then ran his fingers through his moist golden locks until he fell asleep.


	4. Predators and Prey

Chapter 4: Predators and Prey

“Oh dear…it’s such a shame that you died before I could really diagnose what was wrong with you but at least you had a mental break through on your sins before you left to meet your maker” said Francis as he rolled Antonio’s lifeless body onto a gurney and then wheeled him a couple of doors down to the abandoned morgue. “Now you just wait here until I figure out how to transport you to your final resting place” he continued as he slid Antonio into one of the many vacant lockers. “Now to get home and see how Arthur and Alfred are adjusting to living together!”

“G-Good morning Arthur! Did you sleep well?” asked Alfred nervously from the kitchen table while tapping on his still steaming mug of coffee.

“Good morning, I slept soundly. Everything well with you this morning?” replied Arthur as he filled up a kettle of water and placed it on the stove.

“I’m just dandy! I’ve got class in a little bit and you start your new job today…are you anxious about it?” said Alfred.

“Not really I’m sure I’ll excel and be back on my feet and out of your hair in no time”

Alfred remained silent and gently scraped his fingernails against the mug and willed the warmth from his drink to seep into his palms and soothe him.

“Um…sigh…A-Arthur…I don’t want to seem clingy or anything but could you clarify if last night was a one night stand or if we have something going on between us now?” Alfred struggled to ask. Arthur paused from looking at the different flavors of tea and mulled over the question.

‘I just had an itch I needed scratched that’s all, it’s not like I’m in love or anything. He’s just naïve and confused because it was his first time it happens to everyone. He’ll move on once he shags a few more people, finds a type, learns some moves…but I don’t want him to see other people, I don’t want other people to see him like that he’s too precious for just anyone. What was I thinking last night! Staying with him was always going to be temporary and we live in different worlds. I can’t stay here forever playing house and I can’t make him my pet and take him with me, how would that work? Would I forever have to shield him from my true nature or could I mentor him into wanting the same things I do? Oh God look at me! Mooning over this boy like he’s something special and innocent and who would need me! It always starts out like this and then the truth comes out that they only really care about themselves and wouldn’t hesitate to hurt me or kick me to the curve if things got tough! I can’t get attached to him’ 

“Arthur?” Alfred called as he approached him.

“I think we should take things slow and casual. I wouldn’t mind being regularly intimate with you but I also want us both to keep our options open and not broadcast what we might have to anyone, especially Francis. I wouldn’t want him to misunderstand and think himself a third wheel and potentially cause him to leave” replied Arthur.

“So we have a secret open relationship?” Alfred said slightly confused.

“Yes” Arthur confirmed.

“Ok…thank you!” replied Alfred as he leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Good morning my darlings!” Francis called out as he walked through the front door. 

“Good morning how was your first shift?” asked Alfred.

“Rejuvenating! Nothing makes me feel more vibrant or alive then when I know I’ve done some good for the world and improved the quality of life for those who most deserve it!” replied Francis happily.

“That’s great! I’m so glad you’re enjoying your new job and can take pride and joy in helping others!” said Alfred.

‘Hmph! I wonder if you’d be so chipper over him if you could get to know him well enough to understand what he’s really saying you twat’ Arthur scowled inwardly.

“So after a long night of work I am famished! What is on the breakfast menu?” asked Francis.

“I don’t know for you guys but for me it’s whatever sounds good off the McDonald’s menu since I’ve got to get to school! Have a great first day at work Arthur! And make sure to eat a big meal and get some rest Francis you’ve earned it!” replied Alfred as he slung the strap of his shoulder bag over his right shoulder and left. After a few moments Arthur poured the steaming water into a cup and steeped a bag of raspberry zinger.

“Well since you apparently had an eventful night and Alfred’s out I’d love to hear all the nitty gritty details” started Arthur as he took a seat at the table and watched Francis pull out a pan and the ingredients to make an omelet.

“Hmm, I found a cocky Spaniard who was a real screamer and unlike you I chatted him up long enough to know no one’s going to come looking for him anytime soon. I also found the perfect hospital that has an abandoned wing complete with a morgue so the only thing I have to do is discreetly acquire a vehicle that will let me take the body from the hospital to a permanent disposal site. Oh and find a way to make my patients last longer. They always die before I can really diagnose them physically or mentally. Am I making you an omelet as well or would you prefer something else?” replied Francis.

“I’ll just have some toast with jam and bacon. I want to have a light breakfast so I’m not sluggish considering I’ll be on my feet for the rest of the day” stated Arthur.

“Coming right up!” Francis said cheerfully.

“Ugh…you never cease to disappoint do you” stated Ludwig as he watched Alfred approach him with a dopey grin and a large McDonald’s bag.

“One sausage Mcmuffin, one sausage Mcgriddles, and four hash browns for the German genius who is single handedly helping me pass my ridiculously hard math and science classes and one big breakfast with hotcakes for me!” announced Alfred as he took a seat at the picnic table and distributed the food.

“I know I said I loved sausage but it wouldn’t kill you to have variety and switch up your breakfast choices every now and then. For example cereal or fruit yogurt cups would improve your overall health and help your digestion. And though I appreciate the effort you don’t have to bring me breakfast when we meet up to study every week” said Ludwig as he took a bite of hash brown.

“Sure I do! You’ve not only saved my butt from failing out of school but you’ve really been there for me since…I started adjusting to living alone and figuring out my finances. Besides on days when I have to see that uptight professor Edelstein I deserve a treat! And it would feel awkward for me to pig out in front of you if you didn’t have a big meal too” replied Alfred as he hastily cut into his hot cakes.

“Well other than your poor eating habits you seem to be doing much better today. Almost as exuberant as you used to be. Did something new or particularly uplifting happen to you in the past few days?” commented Ludwig. 

“Yeah! I got two new roommates and they’re great! One works at a hospital and he’s a great cook and the other is starting his new job as a butcher today and at first he seems a little off putting but that’s just because he’s shy. Once you have a couple conversations with him he’s a real nice and considerate guy” replied Alfred excitedly.

“Oh…well I always support you making new friends but please try to be less impulsive in the future. I know you have good intentions but you barely know these people right? And they could be trouble” Ludwig paused as Alfred’s expression changed from happy to disappointed. “What I mean is I’m concerned for you since you’re still vulnerable and I would love to meet these new roommates of yours. Make them feel welcome and get to know them the way you do. Perhaps we could all meet up at the club tonight?”

“That sounds fun! I don’t know if Francis will be working tonight but it’ll be a good way to celebrate Arthur’s first day at his new job! Now let’s hit the books!” said Alfred as he perked back up.

“Hello there!” Arthur called as he entered the freezing warehouse. “I’m here to start my new job today”

“Oh thank goodness! I just got off the phone with another warehouse I run and they’ve really made a mess of things! I can either have you stay here by yourself or you can come with me to the other location” replied Arthur’s new boss.

“I think I would be more useful here. I presume the truck that’s backed up here wants to be on its way but the carcasses need to be unloaded and placed on these hooks first” said Arthur.

“Yes and then I need as many of these beasts carved up into various cuts and sizes so we can supply the nearby stores and restaurants. You can punch this number into the phone in the wall when you start and stop working to log your hours and this number is to get a hold of me if you need help or have a question. It’s a bit of a drive to my other location so I’m leaving the key to this place with you. Good luck and sorry to leave you like this on your first day” explained the older man as he handed Arthur a key and two small business cards with numbers on them.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I won’t have any trouble. Good luck sorting out the other warehouse” replied Arthur as he eyed the various sharp tools he would be using.

“Thanks” said the older man as he left.

‘Not that I don’t prefer to work alone but this guy doesn’t even know me and he’s leaving everything in my care and even the key to this place. Either New Yorkers have a very inaccurate stereotype or this guy must somehow be related to Alfred…well no time to waste if I plan on making a good impression!’ Arthur thought to himself as he headed for the truck.

That evening Arthur returned home drenched in sweat and smeared in blood from head to toe.

“Welcome home Arthur! How was your first-” Alfred bounced off the couch and started towards Arthur only to abruptly stop at Arthur’s disheveled and almost gruesome appearance.

“P.U.! You reek like a corpse! The only beings who want to smell that are bugs! And don’t bring those filthy things in with you!” complained Francis as he swatted at a fly that was hovering around Arthur.

“It’s not that bad! And my first day was exhilarating Alfred thanks for asking” replied Arthur as he looked pointedly at Francis.

“Exhilarating?” asked Alfred slightly confused.

“Yes! First my boss was called away so I had the whole warehouse to myself and I’ve always preferred working alone so it was a perfect way to start the day. After hauling the fourth carcass off the truck I was feeling a bit winded and the thought of not only having many more to put on hooks but to then start carving was dizzying. But then I remembered when I was a kid one of my big brothers used to raise pigs for slaughter and since he always had a problem with authority he actually named each pig after a law enforcement officer. So I started thinking up names of people who have irritated me or done me wrong in my life and assigned each carcass a name. After that the adrenaline in me must have kicked in because I got my second wind and the energy I used moving the carcasses and using the machinery gave me quite a work out which got my endorphins going which made me feel strong and productive! And the hum from the machinery was like music to my ears, I think this job may be my calling!” said Arthur excitedly as he focused on Alfred.

“Well wonderful as it is that you like your new job Alfred has invited us out to go clubbing to celebrate us being roommates and getting new jobs and he would like us to meet a couple of his friends so if you could quickly get yourself cleaned up we could go and have a good time before my 2:00 a.m. shift” said Francis before Alfred could respond.

“Very well” Arthur replied as he slipped out of his damp shoes and gave Francis and irritated glare. Alfred couldn’t help but stare at Arthur’s socks which were a clean white over his feet but discolored in red and brown from his ankles up as Arthur trudged down the hall.

“Oh and I bought some cologne and put it in the bathroom, you are more than welcome to use it!” Francis called after him.

“Alright!” Arthur snapped as he shut the bathroom door.

Twenty minutes later the trio approached a tall building with multicolored flashing lights and loud music thundering in all directions. The line to get in moved quickly and once inside Alfred scanned the crowd for Ludwig.

“ALFRED! LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT!” screamed a young man with silver hair as he waved frantically from the bar. Ludwig sat beside him with one hand cupped over his forehead.

“This way!” Alfred told his companions as he led them over to the bar.

“You finally made it! I didn’t want to wear myself out dancing till you got here! Nice to meet the two of you but I’ve been antsy for too long and now that my wing man is finally here I can cut loose! Let’s go shake what your momma gave ya!” said the silver haired boy as he grabbed Alfred’s hand and dragged him onto the crowded dance floor. Alfred gave a quick glance over his shoulder and after registering the puzzled expressions on Arthur and Francis’s faces gave them a coy smile and smooth shrug as he raised his hands above his head and moved his waist in the same sharp, sexily provocative fashion that famous pop stars performed in their videos. For a moment both men were mesmerized by Alfred’s movements.

‘How does that video game loving, bleeding heart nerd know how to move like that? The next time we shag I’m expecting those abdominal movements to take my body places it’s never been before!’ Arthur thought to himself.

‘My goodness! My naïve boy don’t you know dancing like that will attract every horny soul in this place? I may have to sneak you out of here and remind that tight body who it belongs to if you continue to pour on the charm’ Francis pondered as he watched Alfred smile and laugh at something the silver haired boy said.

“So my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. That idiot with Alfred is my brother Gilbert. We moved here from Germany a couple years ago. I go to school with Alfred and Gilbert loves to party with him. Alfred tells me you both recently moved in with him. I’d love to get to know you both better so we can all become friends so let me buy the drinks tonight and we can start by playing 20 questions” said Ludwig as he finally brought the two out of their trance.

“Sounds fun! My name is Francis Bonnefoy and this is Arthur Kirkland. We’ve recently come here from overseas ourselves so if you have any tips about what we can expect living here please let us know! I’ll be drinking a screw driver” replied Francis as he took Gilbert’s seat. Arthur quietly took the empty seat beside Francis and tried to divide his attention between Ludwig and Alfred.

“Hey! Them some sweet moves you got there man! You look like you’ve worked up a sweat, let me buy you a drink to cool you down!” shouted a tall green eyed man who had been dancing next to Alfred.

“Thanks! That sounds great! Hey Gil-” Alfred replied but as he turned around he realized Gilbert had managed to lose himself somewhere in the sea of dancing bodies. “Lead the way! My name’s Alfred, what’s yours?”

“Sadiq. Anything you particularly like to drink?” he asked as they approached the far end of the bar.

“As long as it’s non alcoholic I’m not picky” Alfred puffed as he caught his breath.

“Right, a long island ice tea and a cuba libre” ordered Sadiq. After scanning the crowd again for Gilbert to no avail Alfred accepted the tall glass of tea.

“Mmm, you know I don’t usually drink tea but I have a couple friends who drink it daily. This is really good though maybe I just like iced tea better” said Alfred as he eagerly sucked down the cool beverage.

“Care for a refill?” asked Sadiq.

“Yeah!” replied Alfred as he set the now empty glass on the bar.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re smokin’ hot? And the way you move your body must score you points with the ladies”

“Ha! It takes a lot more than dance moves for me to get a girl’s attention” laughed Alfred.

“Then they are really missing out” said Sadiq as he brushed his fingers along the hem of Alfred’s top and casually felt his muscled abs. Sadiq’s gaze moved hungrily up and down Alfred’s body.

“Woah…I think I may have drank those too fast…I don’t feel so good” stated Alfred as his vision began to swim and the liquid he had drank cooled his stomach in an uncomfortable way.

“Here, why don’t you try my drink but slowly” offered Sadiq as he pressed the untouched glass into Alfred’s hand. After a moment’s hesitation Alfred sipped the cuba libre until it was gone. The liquid burned his throat and churned his already upset stomach.

“Ugh…I think I’m going to be sick” Alfred half burped as bile crept up his throat and he clung to the bar to keep from falling.

“Oh? Then why don’t I take you to the bathroom. Wow! You have really toned biceps! Do you work out?” asked Sadiq as he took hold of Alfred’s arm.

“Yeah…I work as a lifeguard in the summer and generally try to stay in shape in case there’s ever an emergency and I could help someone” Alfred replied as he stumbled into Sadiq.

“Hmm…Did you have anything to eat before you came here?”

“No…I wanted to be light on my feet and I was too nervous. You see my friends are meeting my roommates for the first time and I want them to like each other” said Alfred as Sadiq guided him into the men’s room.

“So what drew you into the medical field?” asked Ludwig as he took another swig off his beer.

“It’s always been my calling to help others and I don’t mind long hours or getting my hands dirty if it helps others” replied Francis.

‘Alfred what are you doing?! Are you flirting with that guy you slut!? You get a little taste of bodily pleasure and the damn flood gates open! You’ll screw anyone who tells you you’re pretty! I knew you were too good to be true! Wait…he’s not steady on his feet and he doesn’t look so good…Alfred why aren’t you sitting with us if you’ve over exerted yourself…that beast is practically dragging you to the loo! Hang on Alfred! I’m looking out for you!’ Arthur panicked.

“Listen I’m going to use the loo, you might want to track down your brother Ludwig. He and Alfred really should take a break every few songs” said Arthur as he bee lined for the men’s room.

“You know Alfred you really are gorgeous” said Sadiq as he pressed Alfred up against a stall and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. “I don’t think I can leave without fucking this tight body of yours” he declared as he licked up Alfred’s neck.

“No…stop!” Alfred protested as he weakly attempted to squirm away.

“Oh come on you don’t come to a club dressed in something this flattering and dance provocatively the way you were and get so easily separated from your friends if you weren’t trying to entice someone into hooking up with you. Now just relax and I’ll make sure we both leave here satisfied” said Sadiq as he shoved Alfred into the stall so that he fell onto the toilet. Before Alfred could recover Sadiq advanced. He placed one of his legs in between Alfred’s and pinned his arms to the wall while rubbing his thumbs over his flexing biceps.

“Alfred!” Arthur called as he busted the bathroom door open.

“Arthur help me!” Alfred cried out as he attempted to fight off Sadiq. Arthur raced to the stall and with surprising strength pulled Sadiq off of Alfred.

“Hey! Fuck off man!” Sadiq yelled as he tore himself from Arthur’s grip. The force from Arthur’s rescue had caused Alfred to slide off the toilet seat and hit his head against the stall wall. Arthur quickly pieced together what had happened as Alfred clutched his head with one hand and held fast to the toilet with the other as he retched.

“Well can you blame me? A hot stud like you took interest in this difficult inexperienced boy instead of taking the time to seek out an eager submissive in desperate need of a thick, strong man looking for a no strings attached good time like me. Especially since I’ve been trying to get your attention since you started dancing” replied Arthur as he poured on the charm and returned Sadiq’s ravenous gaze. Sadiq took a moment to size Arthur up before giving him a confident and pleased smile.

“Well if you’re up for a good time I’m willing to oblige” decided Sadiq.

“Brilliant! Let me get my friend here a ride home and then I know a quiet, private place with some fun toys where we can have a hell of a time. Meet me out back in five?” asked Arthur.

“Sounds like it’s my lucky night, see you in five” replied Sadiq as he exited the restroom.

“Alfred are you alright? Here give me your hand” said Arthur as he offered his hand out. Alfred gave him a grateful smile as Arthur pulled him to his feet.

“Thank you” Alfred huffed as Arthur tugged him back to the bar.

“Anytime. I’m fond of you and I’ll always have your back if you need me” Arthur said softly as a light blush colored his cheeks. “Hey Francis, I’m afraid Alfred’s not feeling well could you take him home? I have something to take care of so I’ll be getting in late. I’m sorry about having to take off early Ludwig maybe we could grab dinner somewhere soon and talk more”

“That would be wonderful. I’m going to need to get Gilbert home too. He has a bad habit of getting carried away and if I don’t monitor him he’ll cause trouble. Make sure you guys get home safe!” said Ludwig.

“That’s too bad you’re not feeling well Alfred, now come to me and I’ll make sure you make it safely to your bed” stated Francis as he took Alfred’s hand and led him outside where a line of taxis were waiting. “Really Alfred this is the second time you’ve been unwell in the past few days. I’m starting to wonder how you survived before Arthur and I met you” he continued as he helped Alfred into the cab.

“I don’t know what’s been happening to me lately. I’m usually very healthy” mumbled Alfred as he rested his head on Francis’s shoulder. The two were quiet the rest of the short ride home. ‘I really owe Arthur big time for saving my butt back there. If he hadn’t have kept his eye on me who knows what would have happened. I should really try to find a way to thank him but I don’t know what would express my gratitude to him…well he just saved me from a bad sexual experience so maybe I could make love with him again? But he’s more experienced and I don’t want to bore him. Maybe having a casual relationship was his way of telling me to hook up with a few people and learn some moves so I can keep things interesting between us’

“Hey Francis, I don’t mean to over step any boundaries but if you were in a relationship and wanted to please your lover would you hook up with other people to learn some moves and surprise your lover or be faithful and have your lover teach you how they like to be touched?” asked Alfred.

“Oh? That’s an unusual question, are you asking because there’s someone special in your life?”

“I’m not supposed to tell you that- I mean I was just curious if maybe I should ask Gilbert to have sex with me since he wouldn’t want a relationship or tell people I came to him to learn some moves and then when I do find someone I want to commit to I won’t totally suck and they won’t leave me for someone else” replied Alfred.

“Why would you choose Gilbert over me? I’m very experienced and wouldn’t make it weird between us after”

“It’s not that! I’ve just known Gilbert longer and even if it wasn’t awkward between you and me it wouldn’t be right to do something like that to Arthur! Plus we already live together so being more than roommates right now would be impulsive and probably end badly in the long run” sputtered Alfred.

“Very well, why don’t you come to my room and I’ll get you some medicine” invited Francis.

“Thank you! My head already feels a little fuzzy so I’m hoping some medicine and a good night’s sleep is just what I need to be back at 100%” said Alfred as he followed Francis. Alfred took a seat on Francis’s bed as Francis fished an unmarked white bottle from a drawer and offered him an innocent looking white pill and glass of water. Alfred hastily swallowed the pill and drank the water. “Do you mind if I lie down here for a few minutes? I’ll go to my own room as soon as the room stops spinning”

“You can rest here until I leave for work. Since you’re already having a dizzy spell I’ll go easy on you” replied Francis as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on to the floor.

“Ok, I’m sorry I ruined your chance to get to know Ludwig and destress before work-wait…go easy on me?” questioned a dazed Alfred as he tried to look at Francis only to see him and the rest of the room spinning as if he were riding a tilt-o-whirl at a carnival.

“Yes, I know you’re too naïve and sheltered to really understand that the way you dressed and danced at the club was asking for someone to take advantage of you. I know you’re going to forget this lesson again in the morning but you belong to me!” said Francis as he stepped out of his pants and underwear and sexily crawled up the bed until he was leaning over Alfred. “Your body already remembers who its master is” he continued as he cupped Alfred’s chin and in response to his touch Alfred began to tremble.

‘Why am I so afraid of him!? What does he mean forget again? The way I dressed and danced wasn’t me asking for anything either!’ Alfred’s mind desperately tried to make sense of what Francis was saying as Francis hungrily licked his lips before pressing and locking his lips with Alfred’s.

“mmMMM!” Alfred yelped into Francis’s mouth as he squirmed and turned his head away thus breaking the kiss. “Stop! I didn’t mean to mislead you earlier but I seriously don’t want to be intimate with you” he said firmly as he glared into Francis’s eyes. Francis smirked before slapping the back of his hand across Alfred’s face. “Ow!”

“I must say I’m loving how you’ve gotten a backbone this time around. Maybe I’ll supply you with alcohol from time to time if it brings out the fight in you” said Francis as he pulled Alfred’s shirt over his head.

“Francis stop! Why are you-” Alfred started but stopped once he realized Francis was completely naked and his member was at a more than eager salute.

‘There’s no use in trying to talk to him, I’ll either have to fight him off or hope Arthur comes home in time!’ Alfred decided as Francis pinned him face down into the mattress. As Alfred attempted to roll out from under Francis he heard the drawer to the nightstand slide open and then felt something silky tighten around his wrists. Alfred looked up to find Francis had wrapped a silk necktie around his wrists and through some spaces in the headboard. “You can’t do this! What is wrong with you that you’d want to hurt people like this!?”

“I’ve done this many times before and I’ll do it for as long as I want to. I don’t want to leave any marks so do try not to fight me too much ok?” replied Francis.

“Like Hell!” Alfred screamed as he twisted his body so that he was lying on his back. Francis sat back and watched with an amused grin as Alfred desperately kicked out and wriggled his hands; even going so far as to try and bite through the tie which only succeeded in making the restraint pull tighter against his skin. After a few minutes Alfred breathed heavily in frustration.

“Got that out of your system?” asked Francis as he reached over and pulled Alfred’s glasses off. Alfred turned his head in disgust as Francis carefully folded the spectacles and set them on the nightstand. Despite not wanting to look at Francis Alfred watched out of the corner of his eye as Francis pulled a small bottle out of the drawer.

‘What should I do? If I threaten to turn him into the police he might kill me but I can’t get away. In self defense classes they say if you can’t get away to let the bastard take what he wants and you’ll have a better chance for surviving but I don’t know if I can live after being violated and victimized like this not after what I’ve already lost and been through’ Alfred thought to himself as he flinched at the wet pop the bottle made as Francis generously applied the lubricant to his dick. An animalistic panic flashed in Alfred’s eyes as Francis started to slide his pants and underwear down his body.

“No! Francis stop! I don’t want this! Please anything but this!” Alfred screamed as he furiously kicked his legs. Francis nonchalantly discarded Alfred’s garments and then grabbed his legs.

“Now now Alfred you won’t remember any of this later so it’s not that bad and the sooner you give in to me the quicker and easier this will be for you” said Francis as he held one leg over his shoulder and the other flat to the bed. As Francis positioned himself at Alfred’s entrance he placed a comforting kiss on his inner thigh.

“You sick bastard!!” Alfred screeched as he slammed his raised knee as hard as he could into Francis’s face.

“Argh! God damn it!” Francis cursed as he touched his quickly tendering cheek. A moment later his gaze returned to Alfred with the look of a man possessed. Alfred fought the urge to shrink away and returned a fiery glare. “I was trying to be nice but I don’t let anyone get away with hurting me” Francis said slowly as he retook his position and gripped Alfred’s legs hard enough to leave hand print shaped bruises. Alfred took a deep breath in hopes to ebb away the pain. Without another moment’s hesitation Francis plunged himself quickly and deeply into Alfred and then mercilessly pulled back until he was completely out before ramming himself all the way back in.

“Ow!! Ow! Stop! Arthur!!! Please help me! Arthur~! I’m begging you! Ah-ow! Please someone! Anyone you have to help me!” Alfred cried at the top of his lungs as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Arthur? Why would he save you from me? He’s wanted you dead since the first moment he laid eyes on you! Besides he’s only loyal to me, he’d do anything for me and that would include watching or helping me defile and dismember you!” Francis laughed as he rapidly pounded Alfred’s rectum.

“Arthur!~ Please come home! You have to help me~! I need you! Arthur!!” Alfred continued to sob.  
“Be quiet! Do you want to wake up the neighbors!?” demanded Francis as he released Alfred’s legs and wrapped his fingers around his throat.

“Ack! Ah-Ugh!” Alfred choked out as Francis angrily squeezed.

“You know I really do like you Alfred and I didn’t want to hurt you. It’s just that the last time I took the time to have a consensual relationship with someone I really liked I wasn’t able to get rid of him and I don’t need any more baggage” said Francis as he dug his fingers deeper into Alfred’s flesh.

‘Oh God he‘s going to kill me!… I shouldn’t have fought’ Alfred thought as spots danced before his eyes and a darkness crept in from the corner of his vision.

“Oh yes! I haven’t cum that hard in ages!” Francis shouted as he pulled out and ejaculated on Alfred’s inner thigh. “Oh Alfred I’m so pleased you’ve decided to keep our sex life interesting albeit a little irritating, look what you made me do!” Francis continued as he noticed the bruises that were sure to form on his neck and thighs. “And now for my least favorite part the clean up” he sighed as he wiped Alfred down and then drug the shallowly breathing unconscious boy to his own room. Francis then pulled on his scrubs and headed out to the hospital.

“You weren’t kidding about this place being private” commented Sadiq as Arthur led him to the butcher’s warehouse.

“What can I say? I can get really kinky and loud so I like to go someplace where I won’t disturb anyone or attract nosy perverts looking to get their kicks without me” replied Arthur as he fiddled with the lock and opened the door. “After you big boy”

“Wow this place is pretty big and cold” said Sadiq as he entered the building. Before Sadiq could take in where he was Arthur marched up behind him and slammed his heel into the back of Sadiq’s knee thus sending him to the ground.

“Wha-!” Sadiq cried out as Arthur punched him as hard as he could to his temple.

“Filthy swine, I’ll teach you not to hurt my Alfred” Arthur spat as he cracked his knuckles and then set to work wrapping chains around his wrists. Next he placed a meat hook in between the chains and hoisted Sadiq up until only the tips of his shoes were touching the ground.

“Hey…what the fuck is this?!” demanded Sadiq as he came to.

“It’s my idea of a good time” replied Arthur as he leaned against the table and admired his handiwork.

“This is not what you propositioned me for!”

“No but I’m certain my Alfred didn’t call you over and ask you to force yourself on him or get him too drunk to be steady on his feet which wouldn’t allow him to consent to anything you had in mind” said Arthur.

“Look if you and that little tease are an item you should make it obvious and if you’re not why are you risking breaking laws for him?” asked Sadiq.

“There are only two people in the whole world who are precious to me and Alfred is one of them. He’s sincerely kind, gentle, generous, trustworthy; does everything he can for anyone who needs help despite the hardship life has given him and he’s very easy on the eyes to boot. But perfect as a role model as my sweet Alfred is not all of us can be inherently good. You have primal needs that have to be satisfied, I understand that. Especially since you’re about to help me achieve one of mine” said Arthur as he picked up an electric hand saw and slowly buzzed it as he made his way towards Sadiq with a maddening grin.

“Stop right there! What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” Sadiq shrieked in absolute terror,

“Sometimes it’s easier to chop off a piece of meat and carve it up rather than lay the whole slab on the table. My beloved Alfred was nothing more than a piece of ass, street meat to you so surely you understand” replied Arthur.

“No! Get away from me! I’ll never bother you or your boyfriend again! Please let me go!” Sadiq cried out as he desperately tried to squirm away and out of his restraints only to succeed in making himself swing.

“Oh dear, if you move around like that I won’t be able to cut you accurately” warned Arthur as he took a couple of practice swings which sliced long gashes into Sadiq’s left side, across his stomach and a decent sized chunk of his upper right arm.

“Oh God! Please stop! I’ve learned my lesson! I’ll give you anything you want!” pleaded Sadiq as pain ripped through his body and blood spurted out from his gashes.

“I thought you understood about needs. I need to kill you so there’s one less predator out there who would hurt good people like Alfred. It makes me feel powerful and following in what Alfred would probably want I’m going to use every piece of you that I can to feed people rather than just throw your dirty corpse out like the gutter trash you are” said Arthur as he grabbed Sadiq’s hip to steady him and then proceeded to cut through Sadiq’s leg until it fell messily to the ground.

“Argh! You sick fuck! You cut off my fucking leg! You cut off my fucking leg!!” Sadiq shrieked as he watched his own blood pour out from where his severed limb used to be. Arthur smiled as he grabbed the severed leg by the ankle and hauled it over to his work table. He hummed a pleasant tune as he discarded the clothing and then started sheering the meat off the bone and feeding chunks of meat through the grinder then finally packaging the ground up leg to be sent off with the meat he’ d carved up earlier.

“Help! Someone for the love of God help me! I’m being murdered!” Sadiq screamed at the top of his lungs, in between dry heaving as he watched Arthur carve and ground up his leg.

“Now see here I’m helping you feed people! You’re contributing to society! And if you continue to squirm around like that you’ll bleed out faster” Arthur scolded as he pulled a ladder over from the wall. Arthur also pulled out a small tool satchel and slung it over his shoulder before climbing the ladder. “These didn’t come with the job but a contact of mine works for the mob and I’ve always wanted to be a tough guy” said Arthur as he flashed what looked like a larger version of an old fashioned nail clipper from animals. “I’m going to take a finger for everything you did to Alfred. Let’s see that’s one for hitting on him, two for getting him drunk, three for sneaking off with him and four for trying to rape him. Oh hell let’s make it an uneven five for shoving him in that filthy men’s room. Alfred deserves to be handled gently and to be taken lovingly somewhere comfortable, quiet, and clean. So to keep things interesting how about I take your middle and index fingers from your left hand and then the same two plus your ring finger off your right” decided Arthur as he selected an index finger and brought the circular tool down to his second knuckle like a wedding band and squeezed to call forth the sharp little blade which sliced off the finger with ease. The dismembered appendage fell gracelessly from the tool to bounce off Sadiq’s ear to his shoulder to finally plopping into the steadily pooling blood on the ground.

“No! You have to stop! I can’t watch you take me apart piece by piece! I don’t deserve this torment you monster! I didn’t even do anything to your boy toy!” shouted Sadiq.

“Didn’t I just tell you if you moved around like that you’ll bleed out faster!? If you’re not going to listen to me you may as well not have ears!” said Arthur as he pocketed the first tool and pulled out a switchblade. Arthur lined the blade up behind Sadiq’s ear and then sliced it off as cleanly as a hot knife through butter.

“You sick bastard!!!” Sadiq continued to struggle as Arthur returned to snipping his fingers off as if he were trimming a rose bush.

“Now delightful as this has been for me I need to speed up disposing of you since I’ve had a very long day and I want to get home to check on my dear Alfred” said Arthur as he hopped off the ladder.

“I feel so cold” Sadiq mumbled as Arthur retrieved the hand saw and set to work on his other leg.  
A few hours later Arthur finally returned home. He kicked off his shoes and headed straight for Alfred’s room. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and moved his bangs away from his forehead before tenderly kissing him.

“Rest well Alfred. I promise I will never allow anyone to ever hurt you” he whispered to the sleeping boy.


	5. Out of the Comfort Zone

Chapter 5: Out of the Comfort Zone

‘Ugh!...why is it bothering me so much that Alfred cried out for Arthur?! He knew he was in trouble and called out for the only person who could potentially walk in on us so it’s just a logical thing to do. Did the thought even cross his mind that Arthur would come to my aid before his? Well he was desperate so maybe it didn’t’ Francis thought to himself irritably as he walked a wheel chair into the emergency room.

“Over here!” a nurse called as she checked over a clipboard with some paperwork on it.

“Oh my! Ludwig! What are you and Gilbert doing here?” asked Francis as he approached the nurse.

“Gilbert thought it would be a good idea to ditch me at the club and go bar hopping and by the time I found him he was puking blood so my guess is he needs his stomach pumped” explained Ludwig as he sternly watched his brother heave loudly and messily into the bucket the hospital had provided them.

“If you go to a club with me and treat it like a social business meeting then of course I’m going to go off on my own and actually have a good time!” Gilbert huffed as he caught his breath.

“Well perhaps getting a tube the size of a garden hose shoved down your throat will teach you a lesson about having too much fun! No need to use kid gloves or pour on any sympathetic bedside manner with him Francis, he did this to himself and the consequences should be painful as a caution to not pull stunts like this in the future” Ludwig replied heatedly as Francis helped Gilbert into the wheel chair and the nurse took his blood pressure.

“Ok, I think we’re ready to take you out back and get you prepped” said the nurse as she led the way to where the other emergency room patients were being treated.

“You can go home and get some rest Ludwig. Gilbert’s in good hands here and I’ll be sure to call you in a day or two when he’ll be ready to be picked up” said Francis as he wheeled the still vomiting Gilbert out back.

“Thanks, I’m already feeling better about leaving him here knowing he won’t be alone with complete strangers. And don’t you cause any more trouble while you’re here you knucklehead!” Ludwig replied as he gathered his things and watched after Gilbert until he was out of sight. 

‘Alfred likes you enough to want you to fuck him and here you are behaving like utter street trash! Alfred certainly has poor taste in seeking a sexual partner but he may only feel that way because filth like you have tricked him into thinking you’re the best he’ll ever get offered and then you’d take advantage of him and cast him aside when you’re done destroying his innocence wouldn’t you, you low life! Well it seems the next person I need to teach some respect to has fallen right into my grasp and even your own brother wants you to suffer for your thoughtless actions! Never fear dear Gilbert, when I’m finished with you the people in your life will hardly recognize you!’ Francis thought as he helped Gilbert onto a bed so one of the doctors on call could examine him.

“Good morning sleepy head” Arthur greeted as he pulled two burnt black pieces of toast from the toaster and began nonchalantly spreading butter on one piece and jam on the other.

“Ugh…it’s way too bright in here…oh…what time is it?” groaned Alfred as he stepped into the kitchen and shielded his eyes from the sunlight pouring through the small window above the sink.

“Ah enjoying the hangover gift bag that comes from drinking too much and partying too hard? It’s 11:00 in the morning” replied Arthur.

“What?! It’s that late already? You should have woken me up! And I don’t drink alcohol, I’m not old enough” spazzed Alfred as he made his way to the kitchen table.

“I tried to wake you but you were so out that if I hadn’t seen you breathing I would have thought you were dead. What do you remember from last night? You should really get something in your stomach too, I can make you some toast if you’d like” offered Arthur.

“I’ll pass on the toast” Alfred replied as he picked up an apple out of the fruit bowl and bit into it. “For some reason I don’t remember much from last night. I clearly remember you telling me you like your new job and going to the club so I could introduce you to my friend Ludwig and then I went dancing with his brother Gilbert. After that my memory gets fuzzy like it comes to me in blurred images and everyone’s voice sounds like it’s under water. From what I can puzzle out some guy bought me a drink and then got rough with me or something in the bathroom but you came and helped me. I can’t remember anything after that but you are so my hero for looking out for and taking care of me! Who knows what could have happened to me if you hadn’t been my guardian angel!”

‘You’d probably have been beaten and raped and possibly murdered if the guy thought you’d go to the cops’ Arthur chastised silently.

“Oh man do I really owe you!” Alfred exclaimed as he looked at Arthur with sheer adoration. Arthur walked around the table with a coy smile plastered on his face.

“Well since I’m your hero shouldn’t you reward me with your love and passion just like in the movies?” teased Arthur as he tilted Alfred’s chin up with one hand and lovingly began kissing him.

“Mmm I could really get used to waking up to this” Alfred hummed as Arthur started placing kisses on his neck and jawline. “But shouldn’t we wait? Francis could come home at any time”

“Well then we best not waste any time then” replied Arthur as he swiped his arm across the table thus sending anything on it clattering to the floor. “I’ve been so hot and bothered since watching you dance last night that I can’t stand to wait another minute” Arthur continued as he lied down on the table and pulled Alfred by the collar of his shirt so he was on top of him. Alfred eagerly grasped Arthur’s hips and slowly felt up his torso while hooking his thumbs over Arthur’s shirt hem so as to pull it up. Alfred feverishly placed feathery kisses on Arthur’s face, neck, and collarbone until his hands reached Arthur’s armpits and he was forced to pause so he could pull the shirt over the flushed Englishman’s head and throw it across the room.

“My word is someone awfully eager” Arthur stated as he wrapped his legs around Alfred’s waist and hugged him close enough so that he could feel his rock hard erection pressing up against him. Alfred’s face darkened to a deep crimson as he tried and failed to shift his hips in another direction. “Hmm, the fact that you’re still shy enough to be embarrassed makes me so happy that I want to thoroughly shag you every day until you’re completely mine my darling boy” Arthur continued as he gently placed a hand on Alfred’s cheek so he could turn his averted gaze to look directly into his lust clouded eyes before kissing him passionately enough for Alfred to see stars.

“Not that I would object to us making love every day but I’m already yours” Alfred panted nearly in a daze. “Loyalty is really important to me so I’d never start dating someone else while we’re together…Oh! But I don’t want to be clingy or try to control you so you don’t have to feel obligated to be with me exclusively but at the same time you don’t have to worry about me stepping out or leaving you for another guy anytime soon”

‘He’s giving me his loyalty and letting me have full control of a relationship with him, on top of opening up his home to me, doing everything he can to make me comfortable and letting me claim his virginity even though he’s only known me for a short time and even now he doesn’t know the real me. The things I’ve done…’ Arthur thought as his face flushed a shade darker.

“Listen Alfred…I know I said before this wasn’t really a serious relationship and I didn’t want other people to see us as a couple but you’re becoming precious to me and I’d like for us to really get to know each other better so is there someplace you’d like for us to go…you know- on a date?” asked Arthur slightly nervous.

“Yeah! There’s this new super hero movie I’ve been dying to see and since you’re kinda my hero that would be the perfect first date for us! Especially since people will think we’re just two friends seeing a movie so it won’t get awkward around Francis or my friends” Alfred beamed excitedly.

“Good, then this weekend we’ll have our first official date but for now you should get back to showing me how much you appreciate me protecting you” replied Arthur as he impatiently tugged down Alfred’s pants and underwear so that they pooled around his feet.

“You got it” Alfred said confidently as he pulled his shirt off and bent down to kiss and nip at Arthur’s neck.

“Ah~” Arthur moaned as the sensation of the nips and kisses sent waves of excitement pulsing through his body. ‘He’s becoming far more passionate now that I’ve agreed to a date, perhaps a slow relationship will let him get him to fall in love with me enough that someday I can tell him everything’ 

“Hold up a sec” Arthur panted as he gently pushed on Alfred’s chest. Arthur quickly wiggled out of his pants and underwear only to latch his legs around Alfred’s waist a moment later. Arthur gave Alfred another lustful, inviting look before wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulder and pulling him back down to whisper in his ear. “Now as you were” he purred.  
Alfred sighed into the crook of his neck before hoisting Arthur up and gently slamming him into the refrigerator behind them.

“Won’t this position be easier for you to control the speed and for me to go deeper?” asked Alfred.

“Indeed and from here I can add a little something” replied Arthur as he reached over and messily grabbed a chunk of butter off the counter. He let the butter slide over and in between his fingers before reaching down and carefully inserting his fingers into his rectum. “Mmm…almost ready for you” Arthur squirmed as he stretched his inner walls.

“Oh Arthur you’re so hot I can’t believe you’re with me when I bet you could have anyone” Alfred said as his breathing became ragged in anticipation.

“Enough flattery, I need you in me now” said Arthur as he gave Alfred’s dick a few strokes with his buttered hand before reaching behind him to hang on to the refrigerator door for support. Without hesitation Alfred eased himself inside of Arthur. “Finally” Arthur panted excitedly.

“Are you-” Alfred started to ask.

“Yes I’m ready now move” replied Arthur impatiently. Alfred grabbed Arthur’s hips hard enough to bruise and began vigorously thrusting up into him. “That’s right! Keep aiming right there!” said Arthur as he kept one hand firmly on Alfred’s shoulder and the other on the refrigerator door. Once Alfred established a rough fast pace Arthur began using his upper body strength to lift his hips when Alfred would pull away and let gravity slam him back down in time with Alfred’s thrusts.

“Arthur I love you so much!” Alfred panted as his eyes glazed over and he brought their chests together which allowed his sweat to drip off of him and on to Arthur.

“I can’t believe how good you are at this! Are you sure you were a virgin before you met me?” Arthur panted back. Alfred merely laughed heartily at the question. 

“Alfred I’m there!” screamed Arthur as he ejaculated on both their stomachs.

“Almost…myself” Alfred replied almost incoherently as he pressed Arthur harder into the fridge and poured all his remaining energy into a few more thrusts before releasing his load inside of Arthur. Once Alfred came Arthur wrapped both arms around him and rested his head on his shoulder deeply breathing in his scent. After a few minutes Alfred raised Arthur off of him and set him on the ground. Arthur’s knees buckled as Alfred attempted to pull away so Arthur latched on to his biceps.

“Alfred I’m never sharing you with anyone else” Arthur declared while staring at the floor.

“We should probably clean this place up before Francis comes home” said Alfred as he pulled a chair over for Arthur to sit in.

“Right” Arthur replied a moment later.

“Ugh…this is an experience I hope I never repeat” Gilbert groaned hours later as Francis checked his vitals. “But you can’t tell Ludwig I said that! Doctor patient whatever”

“No need to worry, anything you say back here stays between us” assured Francis.

“Great! So when do I get to go home? Ludwig took my phone and I should probably call Alfred and offer to take him out somewhere. Just because Ludwig’s a wet blanket doesn’t mean I meant to ditch Alfred” said Gilbert.

“Oh? Where would you be taking Alfred?” asked Francis as he carefully unplugged the machines surrounding Gilbert.

“Someplace fun of course! Just me and him. He hides it well but I can tell his parents’ murder is destroying him from the inside out. Before he was so light hearted and care free before and as his most influential friend I’m willing to do anything to make him smile and be happy like he used to and he’s at a point now where I think I know how to make him forget his pain” said Gilbert.

“Is that so? By the dreamy look on your face might I be correct in assuming this method wouldn’t require clothing?” asked Francis.

“How can you really cut loose unless you’re naked? Besides just look at him! He has the body of a golden god and a heart to match! Anyone who wouldn’t want to get some action with him would have to have lost all their senses! Hey, where are we going?” asked Gilbert as Francis wheeled his bed down the hall.

“Just to a quiet room for you to recuperate in. Since Alfred’s been so kind to me the least I can do is make sure his most influential friend receives the greatest care here” replied Francis.

“Cool! Who’d have thought Alfred would be able to hook me up” said Gilbert as Francis wheeled him into a room. “Man whatever was in that I.V. must have me tripping. This room looks filthy almost as gross as a kill or body disposal room from a movie.  
Francis carefully slipped padded wrists and ankle restraints around Gilbert before quietly shutting and locking the door to the room. He then walked to the opposite side of the room and opened a cabinet.

“Hey why’d you lock the door? And what’s with the cuffs? What if I have to go to the bathroom? Are you going to be staying with me while I rest? Hey um h-how long do the hallucination side effects usually last?” Gilbert asked nervously as Francis turned around and approached him carrying a hand held blow torch.

“Oh Gilbert the pain killers you were given wore off hours ago. You’re not suffering from any side effects, in fact if Alfred hadn’t mentioned wanting to sleep with you you would be on your way home right now. Actually I still might have let you go if you hadn’t just told me you have the hots for Alfred. You see one of my personal rules is not to kill people who have someone who’s going to come looking for them and especially if people know we’ve met each other recently outside the hospital. That’s practically rule number one if you don’t want the cops sniffing you out but for you I’m willing to make an exception. You see I don’t come across boys like Alfred very often and not only does he sexually arose me but he’s offered me a home and a life style that will allow me to blend in with society and fulfill my darkest desires for quite some time” said Francis as he set down the blow torch and pulled a pair of scissors from his pocket.

‘Is this some kind of sick joke Ludwig set up to make sure I learn my lesson? No, even he wouldn’t go this far’ Gilbert thought to himself as attempted to squirm away from the approaching scissors. Francis paid Gilbert’s squirming no mind as he slowly snipped up his gown until he was completely naked. “Whatever you’re planning to do to me you need to stop now. If you let me go somewhere remote you can get a head start on running. If I’m not home soon Ludwig will be out for blood looking for me and he’ll raise hell at the police department and rally the community until I’m found. Not sticking to your rule is what’s going to get you caught”

“Well then it’s a very good thing that I’m a pro at disposing corpses and being able to lead people on about disappearances. After all you don’t kill hundreds of people all around the world without ever being caught without having some serious skills and knowing how to listen to your instincts. Gilbert you’re starting to look a bit pale, here let me warm you up” said Francis as he ignited the blow torch and slowly moved it back and forth over Gilbert’s right leg.

“STOP! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! AHHH!!” Gilbert screamed at the top of his lungs. Francis smiled maniacally as he watched the fire first turn the skin a deep irritated red then watched it begin to crack and peel away in an attempt to escape the intense heat. Once the first layer of flesh was gone the next layer repeated the process exposing raw pink and white muscle. Francis finally pulled the torch away after the skin around the wound was brittle and black and smoke rose from the visible muscle. Gilbert took deep breaths in between coughing and choking on his own saliva.

“I remember reading somewhere that you’re supposed to let the meat rest either before or after you cook it so I’ll just take breaks throughout this and hope that works too. Oh dear I hope you haven’t screamed your throat raw already” said Francis as he admired Gilbert’s current state.

“You-hah-…Did you…murder hah…Alfred’s parents?!” Gilbert demanded between vehement gasps for air.

“Unfortunately no. That happened before I even came to New York. But if I had been the one that would have guaranteed a permanent connection between Alfred and me! He’d never be able to get me out of his head if I could to something like that to him!” replied Francis.

“Heh you’re wrong. Alfred’s not the type of person to obsess over a murderer. He’s that rare type of person who only remembers the victim and not the people or circumstances that made them one. He’ll remember everything about the dead and pour all his thoughts and energy into helping the living. Once he finds out what you are you’ll be caught and he’ll forget you in a heartbeat. But if you kill me he’ll remember everything about me every day for the rest of his life. So come on you narcissistic pussy! Is a tiny blow torch the best you can do!? If it were me I’d have gone all out with a full blown flame thrower! Considering Alfred’s love for video games I bet seeing me with something like that would be all it would take to have him all over me!” Gilbert screamed while glaring defiantly. 

“Shut your filthy mouth! How dare you act as if you’re the one in control! I hold your life in my hands! I decide how much you suffer and when you get relief! If I want Alfred to only think of me then I can make it so! Before I kill you your eyes will reflect the fear I know you’re desperately trying to hide! But for now I’ll see to that obnoxious mouth of yours” Francis yelled back as he returned to the cabinet and pulled out a small bottle containing a clear fluid. He slowly unscrewed the top which had an eye dropper attached to the bottom which was full of the liquid. Francis grinned from ear to ear with anticipation as he carefully dropped a few drops of the liquid onto the corners of Gilbert’s mouth and jaw. Instantly the fluid began dissolving everything it touched and quickly sank deeper revealing skin, muscle, and bone before evaporating it into nothing.

“ARGH! AHH!” Gilbert’s throat erupted with hoarse cries of sheer agony and panic and his eyes widened in terror as they blurred with tears and struggled to watch his bottom jaw dissolve and eventually pop off and fall onto his chest where the liquid slid from the remaining bone and ate holes into the parts of his chest it touched.

“Sulfuric acid isn’t easy for me to come by so you should be honored I decided to use some on you” Francis said gleefully. Once the acid had ceased dissolving Francis pulled a medium size jar from the cabinet that was filled with a sickeningly sweet smelling liquid. With a pair of thongs he carefully placed what was left of Gilbert’s bottom jaw into the jaw. “Now embalming fluid on the other hand is very easy for me to come by. I usually don’t keep trophies since it’s difficult to travel with them and it could potentially be hard to explain if someone ever found them but most of my victims aren’t like you. You I’ll remember for a long time! In fact I think I’ll keep those lovely terrified red eyes of yours too! I love the color and look you’re giving me right now!” decided Francis as he pulled a different pair of sharp thongs from the cabinet.

‘No! It can’t end this way, not without a scratch on my killer! Please let him make the mistake with me that will get him caught! Alfred please somehow get away from this guy! And Ludwig…I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble but I’m counting on you to get justice for me and protect Alfred if you can’ Gilbert silently prayed as Francis hovered over his face. He reflexively shut his eyes as the sharp metal object descended over his left eye.

“Oh no no you mustn’t do that! Eyes are delicate and I would prefer not to damage my new trophies” cooed Francis as he pried open the lid and eased the thongs into the socket until it slipped behind the eyeball.

“Ha-! Na-!” Gilbert tried to sob as the thongs came together around his eyeball. Then without hesitation Francis tugged the slimy orb out and almost lovingly placed it in a small jar of embalming fluid. “One down! One to go!” Francis sing sung as he pried open Gilbert’s right eye. Again he skillfully brought the metal thongs around the eyeball and just as he tugged it free his cell phone sang loudly and vibrated from his back pocket.

“Shit! I completely forgot to turn that thing off! Don’t worry though Gilbert your eye is still perfectly intact!” said Francis as he pulled the phone from his pocket and answered it. “Hello? What’s the problem? I see…well I can be there in a little bit. Just wait for me and don’t panic. I’ll be there soon, bye. Well as much as I’m enjoying our time together Gilbert I’m afraid I’m going to have to wrap things up” Francis returned his cell phone to his pocket and placed the second eye in the same jar as the first. Then he retrieved a small can of lighter fluid and a box of matches from the cabinet.

‘Oh God what’s he doing now!?’ Gilbert’s mind spun as he felt something rain over him from head to toe. A moment later he screamed with all he had left in him as his entire body was engulfed in flames. Francis watched the flames devour Gilbert and only after the screaming had completely stopped did he use a fire extinguisher to put out the flames.

“Oh Alfred I almost hope all of your friends are this entertaining” Francis muttered as he left the room.

“Hello Alfred?” Ludwig asked almost breathlessly as soon as he heard someone pick up the phone.

“Hey Ludwig” Alfred started but Ludwig cut him off.

“Listen you haven’t seen or heard anything from Gilbert since that night at the club have you?”

“No is something wrong?” Alfred asked worriedly.

“After Francis took you home Gilbert went bar hopping and when I finally found him he had alcohol poisoning so I took him to the hospital and that was days ago. He hasn’t called me to come pick him up and when I went to the hospital they said he checked himself out but he hasn’t come home so I was hoping he had somehow gotten in contact with you” explained Ludwig.

“I’m sorry I haven’t seen him but I’ll make some calls and help you track him down. Try not to worry we will find him” assured Alfred.

“Thank you. I’ll keep you in the loop if I find out anything. Talk to you soon, bye” replied Ludwig as he hung up.


End file.
